She stole his heart
by Miracle Angel
Summary: There's a new student attending Fuji and Eiji's class. Wait, Ryoma has an international popstar for a sister? Cool! Rated T for safety. R&R no flames please!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yes! This fic had been planned since last year! I finally published it! :D So, here's chapter one. Please R&R no flames please! It gives me support and encouragement to continue the next chapter! If you think my OC is a stuckup snob, I tell you, she's not! She's just tired of people treating her so nicely because she looks like an international popstar. I have my reasons why she looks like that :) [Do I sound bias?]

Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis but I own my OC

Note: _Italics_ are for thoughts and notes/letters

Pairings: Pillar Pair (hints), Fuji X OC (?)

**Chapter 1**

She turned her face towards the window of the aeroplane. The view was much nicer compared to the interior of the plane and she needed something to soothe her mind. Since arriving at the airport in America, many hopeful and excited people had thought she was an international popstar and even asked for her autograph. The poor girl had to politely decline and break the news to them that she was not their idol they thought she was. Well, the situation wasn't getting any better on the plane. Passengers had come to crowd around her and asked for autograph. It's not really their fault. She really looks extremely similar to the internation singer, Sakamoto Miharu. Upon arrival at the airport in Tokyo, she flipped out her phone.

"Oyaji, I'll be reaching soon."

"_Ah? That's fast. We aren't expecting you till noon."_

"I want to go to school as soon as I can. Tell okaa-san that she doesn't need to cook lunch for me anymore, but I'll be looking forward to dinner!"

"_Right, I'll do that. As soon as I'm finished with my magazines."_

"You're not reading those magazines still, are you?"

"_Ah! I remember now, I have to go feed Karupin! See you!"_

And the line was cut off. She sighed. _Some things will never change, _she thought. She checked the time on her phone, then "I'm going to be late!"

With that, she quickly called a porter, dumped her luggage on him, gave him an address and told him to deliver them there, while she hurriedly took a taxi towards her new school.

When she reached Seigaku, she confirmed her class and headed there. It was already 11:30am when she reached and lessons had started, so she politely knocked on the door before entering. As she entered, all heads turned to her.

Fortunately, the current lesson was taught by the form teacher of this class and she spared some time for the girl to introduce herself.

"Hajimemashite, I'm Kamiya Hikari and I will be attending Seishun Gakuen from now on. You can just call me Hikari. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." She bowed deeply, ignoring the whispering going on around the class. She was already used to this. Everywhere she went, people would be gossiping about her.

"Hey, look! She looks like Sakamato Miharu! You know, that international singer?" one would say, and that was exactly what was going on right now.

"Alright, alright. Stop your nonsense now. Kamiya, would you go sit at that empty table in front of Fuji? The one beside the window," she added, seeing the puzzled look on her face.

"Hai, sensei."

"And can I have an autograph after this lesson? Etto, my niece wants it. Aa. She's a big fan of yours." The teacher said in an undertone.

"But I'm not Sakamoto Miharu, sensei. I can't go around forging her signature like that just because I look like her," Hikari replied sensibly and went to her assigned seat.

"Fujiko! Don't you think that girl looks like Sakamoto Miharu? That's so cool!" Kikumaru exclaimed.

"Saa, you're right. Why don't we ask her during lunch later? Let's invite her go eat with us." Even Fuji was interested to know more about her.

"That's a great idea, nya! We can introduce her to all the regulars!"

"Quieten down. Now who can tell me the direction of the human circulator system?"

As the teacher continued talking, Hikari gazed out of the window. The scenery sure was beautiful. All the sakura trees were blooming at this time of the year.

Just as she was drifting to another world, the dark blue haired girl was snapped back to reality as she felt a something light land on her table. Being the curious person she was, she unfolded the piece of paper that was folded into quarters.

_Do you want to come with us for lunch later? – Fuji & Eiji_

_Sure, _she wrote on the same piece of paper. She was glad she had already made two new friends, but she wasn't sure if it was because of her or because she looks like Sakamoto. She hoped it was because of her. She had gotten pretty sick of people friending her because of her appearance. Passing back the note was much harder than it looks. In the end, when there was a breeze, she let the wind carry the note back. Fortunately, the teacher did not notice anything. Apparently, the students in this class were skilled in passing notes. Either that, or the teacher was completely oblivious to her surroundings.

When the bell finally rang, signalling the end of the lesson, the teacher snapped out of her usual droning, and thanked the class. The class then thanked her back. Common courtesy. Once the teacher left the classroom, the whole class burst into chatters. Most of the students came to Hikari. _That's fast. Just because I look like some popstar, people flock to me like bees attracted to honey. So I'm the honey, huh? At least I'm sweet, _she mused.

"Hoi hoi! Hikari-chan, come with us to lunch, nya!" Kikumaru chirped happily.

"Okay," she replied, smiling sweetly. _Well, this is going to be fun,_ she thought to herself.

"Saa, let's go then."

As they made their way to the cafeteria, Fuji stroke up conversations asking questions when the silence lasted more than five seconds and Kikumaru would automatically follow his lead.

When they finally reached the usual table that the regulars would gather for lunch, they already saw several Seigaku tennis regulars there. Momoshiro and Kaidou were arguing as usual, and Tezuka however was not there to quieten them down. Inui was holding up a glass of Inui juice, trying to offer some to Kawamura. Somehow, Fuji managed to slip a racket into Kawamura's grip.

"BURNING! HOW DARE YOU GIVE ME THAT JUICE?"

"Anou…is lunch like this everytime?" Hikari announced her presence.

"Yup, but yesterday Inui had a different juice, nya!" Kikumaru answered her.

"Huh? Who's that?" the others chorused in unision.

"Mou, this is Kamiya Hikari, she transferred to our school today," Fuji filled in that Inui failed to know.

"Wow! She looks like Sakamoto Miharu!" Momoshiro said, half drooling.

"Ah? Maybe she would like to try my new juice?" Inui asked, grinning.

"NO!" the other regulars shouted, earning the attention of everybody in the cafeteria.

As the other people in the cafeteria turned back their attention, Tezuka arrived with Ryoma.

"Aa, minna, you're all here already, and Momoshiro, stop that drooling," Tezuka greeted.

But as Ryoma saw the newcomer, his eyes widened. So did Hikari's when she saw Ryoma.

"Ryoma!"

"Nee-san!"

* * *

A/N: How was it? Sorry if it's not what you expected. R&R no flames please! Reviews encourage me to write the next chapter. Seriously, they do. So please review!

Note: Nee-san is sister in japanese

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yes! I finally finished chapter 2 after hours of studying! Plus, I don't really want to continue this fic anymore. It's not what I would call successful. Sobs. Please show your support by reviewing! And reading. No flames please!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis

Note:_ Italics_ are thoughts, mostly.

Very important: I realized my OC has the same name as some person in Digimon. Please take into account that it is not the same person.

...Here's Chapter 2, Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Oishi just strolled into the cafeteria and was heading towards the usual table when he heard them.

"Ryoma!"

"Nee-san!"

"What?! Echizen has a sister?!" Oishi exclaimed, his surprise evident on his face.

"You know each other?" Tezuka inquired, wearing his usual indifferent mask.

Hikari chuckled softly while Ryoma nodded his head and did the explaining.

"Minna, this is my sister," Ryoma introduced. "She's adopted before I was born but left when I was 5."

"Yup. I was adopted when I was 2. Ryoma's parents kindly accepted me into their family when my real parents died," she added when there is a pause as everyone let this new information sink in.

"Hoi hoi! Come to tennis practice later, nya!" Kikumaru grinned, trying to cheer her up when her face darken at that memory.

"We have a friendly practice match against Fudomine later. We won't be in school, remember?" Fuji reminded him.

"But she can meet us earlier at the tennis courts," Kikumaru whined. "I'll convince her to join the tennis club."

"Okay. I'll meet you at the tennis courts. And I might join the tennis club," she managed a smile.

"Let's go to the tennis courts now!" Kikumaru could barely contain his excitement and was literally bouncing with impatience.

"Go ahead first. I'll catch up with you guys later. I need to buy something," Hikari explained, half hoping she would miss them when she went there. Last thing she needed was more popularity. She knew that the Seigaku tennis regulars were popular around the tennis courts.

"Not _those_ again." Ryoma rolled his eyes. He put a huge emphasis on the '_those'_.

Hikari pouted. "So what if I still like it? I'm going to buy them right now, see if you can do anything about it." She stuck out her tongue and pranced off.

"Nee-san…" He gave an exasperated sigh.

"_What was that all about?"_ The rest of the regulars exchanged puzzled glances.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hikari ran to the nearest shop that sold what she was looking for. She was as crazy over lollipops as Ryoma was crazy over Ponta. Well, it's not that Ponta isn't nice, but, personally she could not get why Ryoma love grape Pronta when peach flavored was so much nicer. She purchased a packet containing ten lollipops and paid for it at the counter. Before sprinting all the way back to school, she popped an orange flavored lollipop into her mouth.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Where is Hikari? We have to leave soon," Kikumaru asked, trying to do a headstand.

"Saa, seems that she's not here yet. I think we should leave or we'll be late," Fuji frowned. He hated the idea of leaving Hikari behind.

"Aa. We'll go then. Kamiya can find her way around when she arrives." Tezuka led the team out of the school.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

As Hikari reached the school campus at last, she grabbed her bag and departed for the tennis courts. But because she was somewhat new, it was natural she somehow gotten lost and decided to ask someone for directions.

"Anou, where are the tennis courts located?" she asked a red headed freshman who just happened to be passing by.

"Etto, you walk straight, turn left, then turn right," Ryuuzaki Sakuno waving her fingers vaguely in the directions she was giving.

"Ah, doomo." Hikari thanked her and left. Somehow, she got absolutely no idea why she ended up in the music rooms even after following Sakuno's exact directions. Well, so much for Sakuno's directions. In the end, she had to brave someone else. This time, she ended up exactly where she wanted.

"Finally." Hikari yawned. The day sure was getting troublesome and drowsy.

She looked around, searching for the regulars, but they were nowhere in sight. _Guess I just have to sign up myself then,_ she thought, not at all disappointed.

As she walked around looking for the girls' tennis club, she noticed many interesting people practicing swinging their rackets, picking up tennis balls and so forth. She snorted softly when she realized they were all freshmen and thought about Ryoma's reaction if he were made to do this. _Very entertaining, _she mused.

"Oi, what are you doing here?" Somebody wearing a blue jersey shouted. Apparently he was a sophomore.

_Che, just a sophomore having airs,_ she thought. He sauntered over and Hikari noticed that he was wearing a green headband.

"So you want to join the tennis clubs?" He smiled. "My name's Arai. How would you like to try a game?" And he began explaining the rules of the 'game'. "Of course, the game comes with a fee, but there's also a prize. Care to try?"

"Sounds like fun, but one problem. I don't have a racket," she answered truthfully.

"Don't worry! We have plenty of spare rackets! So are you in or not?" Arai grinned, he's going to be rich today. Somehow, he had a hunch that this girl in front of him is wealthy, especially if she has a high possibility of being an international pop star. But it was unlikely that someone like Sakamoto Miharu would attend Seigaku. But he was sure she's rich. How wrong can he be?

"Okay," she said. _Going to be fun watching his expression,_ she thought and chuckled to herself while Arai went to prepare.

After the preparation, she picked out a tennis racket randomly and bounced a tennis ball testing the net of the racket.

"All set to go!" Another sophomore called out. Arai's friends must have joined with him just now.

Hikari tossed the ball into the air and hit a normal serve. The ball hit the can with pinpoint accuracy, tipping it over to reveal its rocky contents.

"So it's a cheat, huh," she muttered. She served the ball twice more and both times the ball hit the can, ensuring that all the pebbles and stones in it were out. Arai and his friends stared, jaws agape.

"So…about my prize…" Hikari walked towards them, racket on her shoulder.

Meanwhile, the Seigaku regulars entered the tennis courts just in time to see Hikari serve the last ball, which hit the can.

"Arai! 100 laps now!" The stoic captain commanded.

"Che, I wanted my prize, you know."

* * *

A/N: Like brother like sister, huh? I guess so. R&R no flames please! And, I might be starting on Prince of Singing sequel after one more vote, which you can do so at my profile, so I won't probably be focusing too much on this fic anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I apologise for my super long break. Haha. I am like currently addicted to Pokemon Platinum. XD I finally figured out how to download and play it on the com. Okay, anyway, really sorry for the mistakes/everything in this chapter. I admit, it's really forced. But I've already planned the end for this fic, plus the sequel! (yes, there's gonna be a sequel XD) So please bear with me for now! R&R no flames please!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis

Note: _Italics_ are for thoughts

Important: Please take note that Noah of Miracles shall be discontinued until more people read it .___. Also take note that this fic shall be prioritized since I really want to do this sequel, and I have writer's block for Prince of Food.

Pairings: Pillar Pair.

I really need a new title. Any suggestions?

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

Hikari signed up at the girls' tennis club with the help of the Seigaku regulars.

She turned her head towards the sky and was surprised to find that the sun is almost touching the pink swirl called the horizon.

"Ne, it's late. We should be getting home. Coming, Ryoma?" She cocked her head to the left.

Ryoma stared at her, and then looked up longingly at Tezuka.

"Fine," he mumbled at last.

Hikari shot a questioning look at the other regulars but they just shrugged in reply. Tezuka remained stoic as usual but sighed inwardly. It was a good thing that the other regulars knew nothing about their relationship. The green haired boy had wanted to be more open but the brunette had persuaded him to keep their relationship quiet. Though sometimes, he deeply regretted his decision.

"I'll walk you home," Fuji offered.

"Why don't you and Fuji senpai go home together, and I'll go home by myself? Race you there!" Ryoma suggested, and with that he sped off.

"Shall we go then?" the tensai asked.

"Ah, yes." She accepted the offer, disregarding Ryoma's weird behavior.

**.x. .X. .x.**

Ryoma waited for his captain at the usual place next to a vending machine. He slot in a coin and chose Ponta grape. Tezuka arrived shortly after and they walked home together. Along the way, their conversation ranged from tennis to school work.

Just as they were about to reach the crossroad where they part ways, Ryoma suddenly brought up the topic of Kamiya Hikari.

"Should I tell her about our relationship, Kunimitsu?" he wondered aloud anxiously, forehead slightly creased.

Tezuka stopped to a halt and regarded the younger boy closely. "You know her better than I do," he replied curtly before walking off.

Ryoma frowned. The captain was acting weirdly today. He set off for other direction, deep in his own thoughts. Perhaps he should spend more time with him.

**.x. .X. .x.**

"Ittadakimasu!" The five people around the Echizen's dining table tucked in.

"How was your first day in school, Hikari?" said Echizen Rinko casually, reaching for another bowl.

"Oh, you know, same as usual. The usual pop star stuff. The soup tastes really good!" she said distractedly, only half aware someone is talking to her with the aroma food clouding her mind.

"Oi, how about a match against me later after dinner, seishounen?" Echizen Nanjirou challenged, thumping his chest. "I'll give you a handicap, two against one. Try to win me."

Two pairs of golden and pink eyes snapped to him. "You're on," they declared in unison.

After dinner, the threesome proceeded to the courts for their tennis match. Ryoma tugged his cap back on his head, while Hikari unwrapped a lollipop and popped it into her mouth.

"You take the front, I'll cover you up," Hikari said, swinging the tennis racket.

"Usu. Let's kick that baka oyaji's butt-"

"Once and for all," Hikari grinned at him, patting his back for good measure.

"Don't get too happy yet, you just might lose!" Nanjirou served.

Ryoma smacked it right back, the ball travelling a perfect curve before the other side sent it back double the force. The ball rallied for a long time, both Nanjirou and Ryoma hitting normal strokes, until Hikari broke through this barrier and scored.

"15-love!"

"Looks like you've improved!" Nanjirou called, smirking at her.

"Shut up," Hikari retorted.

**.x. .X. .x.**

The moon peaked out behind a cloud and grinned at the earth, bathing the threesome in shades of grey. It was almost close to midnight. The match had taken them four hours, but they still won with a close call with the score of 7 games to 6. Ryoma lay panting on the floor. Hikari came over and tossed him a can of grape Ponta, bonking it on his head before flipping a can of peach Ponta open herself. Ryoma was too exhausted to protest.

"You need to improve your stamina. I don't know how you ever won all those American tournaments," she commented, taking a sip from the can.

Echizen Nanjirou had gone back indoors to read those magazines of his.

Ryoma adjusted his grip of the can, propping himself up and stared at his sister. He was inwardly debating on whether he should tell his sister about his relationship with the captain of the Seigaku tennis club.

"Nee-san…"

"Yes?" Hikari took another gulp of the can.

"Me and Kunimitsu are-"

"Kunimitsu who?" she interrupted.

"Tezuka-"

"Since when have you been calling him Kunimitsu?" she eyed him suspiciously.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you! We're dating!" Ryoma said exasperatedly, wringing his hands in frustration.

"You…he…what?" To say that Hikari was shocked is an understatement. Her can fell with a clatter to the floor, forgotten. She had never expected her brother to be…well, gay.

"We're dating," he offered, scratching his head sheepishly.

"Okay…I seriously need to go somewhere to clear my mind. Tell okaa-san that I'm going out for a while," she sighed, rubbing her temples in an attempt to let this new information sink in. _I'm definitely going crazy. Maybe the daylight's getting to me,_ she mused.

**.x. .X. .x.**

She strolled to a river bank close to the Echizen residence. Once there, she settled down on the grass. Hikari stared at the reflection of the full moon in the crystal clear and tranquil water, lost in her own thoughts. She had lots of things on her mind right now. _First I have to worry about protecting my identity, now this!_

She picked up a rock and tossed it at the river. The rock sliced through the air and skipped on the surface three times before it sank onto the river bed. Hikari was in no mood to celebrate her accomplishment. Sighing, she flopped back down onto the grass and looked up into the twinkling night sky. The midnight blue black say was filled with bright little tiny stars. Slowly, she drifted into a peaceful slumber, her hands curled at the back of her head.

Kamiya Hikari was jerked awake by the sound of rustling leaves. Annoyed, she reluctantly opened her eyes, running a hand through her tangled hair. That was when she felt something moving towards her and fast, an animal like presence. She bolted up straight right away.

One word sprang to her mind instantly: _Vampires!_

* * *

A/N: Ah yes, if you haven't guessed yet, I'll leave you to find out about Hikari's identity XD R&R no flames please!

Any ideas for the new title?


End file.
